Two Years and Counting
by No One Reads Bad Fanfics
Summary: Blair Waldorf could say her life began when she was born, September 28th, 1994, but really, it started the day she met him, him meaning the boy she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with, or at least the rest of his. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Years and Counting**

**Summary:** Blair Waldorf could say her life began when she was born, September 28th, 1994, but really, it started the day she met _him_, him meaning the boy she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with, or at least the rest of his. AU

**Author's Starting Notes:** This came to me over an IM conversation and I truly have no idea how. This is kind of scatter brained - like everything else I've started recently - and it happens in an alternate universe. This chapter is shorter than it was originally going to be as I decided to test the waters before diving in. So, please review if you like it and yeah.

**Chapter Time Stamp:** Started on 3/26/08 at 5:14 PM; Updated 4/19/08 after 5 PM

**Chapter Summary:** The introduction chapter, yuck! It has a kiss though, so, that's something, right?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

There is a point in time in a person's life when they start to think that maybe everything they've done, all the people they've met, all the lives they've touched, was just a waste of time. At twenty-five, Blair Waldorf was at that point. Feeling like nothing good would ever come of her life again, she started writing down all her thoughts. They started off on current events but somehow ended up going back all the way to when her life began. Now, she could say it began when she was born, September 28th, 1994, but really, it started the day she met _him_. _Him_ meaning the boy she was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. For future reference, note, the "his" is not a typo. So, speaking in terms, she went all the way back to that faithful Saturday that was over thirteen years before.

_"Good morning, Manhattan! It is a bright and lovely day in May. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and-"_

"Blair Waldorf is registering for high school," spoke the chipper brunette who flounced around the cream-colored bedroom giddily. In her merriment, the brunette was skipping, causing the short skirt she was wearing to become ridiculously inappropriate for a young lady of thirteen. Yet, she could not care less. It was the first Saturday of the fifth month of the year 2008. It was common knowledge among the population of New York that it was registration day for all up-coming and returning high school students. Every year, it would come and pass with one very upset girl waiting behind. But not that year, for it was finally Blair's turn to join the high-ranking society that was Constance Billiard, a prestigious, all girls private high school. In anticipation of that great day, Blair had gone all out and bought a skirt - that even her best friend wouldn't be caught in - a half-top, which was normally for summers on the beach, and pounds of make-up. Blair wasn't one to go for things as trivial as mascara and eyeliner usually, but she was appealing to an older crowd and she wanted to fit in. She could use all the friends she could get, not that she'd ever admit it to anyone.

Blair Waldorf was an extraordinary teenage girl. She was smarter than most people her age and was patronized for it regularly. Her best friend in the world was Serena van der Woodsen, a blonde of so much natural beauty and spontaneity that she made the sun seem duller by just being alive. Serena wasn't Blair's only friend but she was the only one Blair really trusted. People you could trust on the Upper East Side of Manhattan were hard to come by, and because of this, there was no surprise that a girl like Serena was everybody's best friend. She was associated with people Blair would die to speak to just once and people she'd die to never speak to again. Among the latter was Hazel Poochia, pronounced Pooch-e-ay. Hazel was the worst of the worst and no one could be meaner. She hated Blair with a passion and everyone could tell. Luckily for Blair, they did the registration by last name and P's were nowhere near the W's.

There was a soft knock on the door of her bedroom. It was a knock Blair knew by heart because it was three knocks with the side of the middle knuckle of her father's fist. It was his signature and she'd never met another person who knocked the same way. Harold Waldorf pushed open the door and stuck his head inside only to see that she was picking up her purse already.

"Blair, honey, we have to go," he said. He knew she already knew that. She always knew things before he had to tell her. She was special that way. She was his little girl. The term Daddy's Little Girl was thrown around often, but with Blair and Harold, it meant something. He'd always protect her from anything and anyone including her outrageously dramatic, loud mouthed, pretentious mother, Eleanor.

* * *

"Blair, do you have to wear that?" asked Eleanor for what had to be the tenth time since they had left the penthouse.

"Yes, Mother," Blair said barely containing the exasperated sigh that was so eager to come out

"I like her outfit," Harold said getting a smile from Blair

"I just don't see why she couldn't wear something more tasteful from my line," Eleanor said

"Maybe because your line is full of ugly clothes," mumbled Blair indignantly. Before Eleanor had time to comment on the insult, the car stopped and the family of three exited the vehicle. Both ladies restrained themselves from saying anything on the way to the meeting. Inside, however, only one of them was biting their lip.

"You hear that, Blair, you need to get somewhere in math, I trust, you've managed to do something in those foreign language classes you took all during junior high. Stop slouching, head up, darling, Blair, are you even listening to me?"

"May I be excused?" Blair asked turning to her father

"Of course," Harold said, Blair gave him a slight smile and left the group. Dealing with her mother was a job that took a lot of self-esteem and waterproof mascara. Sadly, Blair had neither.

Marching from the room in a huff, Blair wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, thus causing her to bump into the person who would change her life forever. She almost fell when she saw him and it wasn't because he was handsome. Not that he wasn't, the bed head was back in style those days and brunettes were almost as high up as blondes on the ladder of popularity, almost. He helped her back to her feet and she looked him over. What was he thinking when he got dressed that morning?

"Looks like he stepped out of some Target ad," muttered Blair. Her eyes went wide as she was sure he had heard her. He, Chuck, just laughed it off.

"I just got in from California, you must excuse my fashion sense," Chuck said

"Oh, California," Blair said nodding slightly, "Does that mean you're…"

_You_ will have to excuse Blair's curiosity. It was the first time she had ever met a person truly from California who wasn't a model working with her mother. And from what she heard from those models, it was a reasonable question. Chuck didn't see the reason though.

"No! I am straight thank you very much," Chuck said defensively

"Oh, gosh, I'm so stupid. Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you when I asked. I was just wondering. It would explain your scarf a bit more. It is very Abercrombie model," Blair said, Chuck rolled his eyes

"It's a statement," Chuck said, "It says I'm too cool to listen to the likes of fashion police officers such as yourself. And what does your outfit say? I'm a slut come ravage me?"

Blair gasped and placed a hand on her heart, "That is very rude. And that is not what I meant when putting this on,"

"Well, it's what I'm seeing. And I'm sure the only attention you'd receive for that would be catcalls and gropes from older guys," Chuck said

"You say it like it's a bad thing," she said

"It is. Trust me, a girl like you, doesn't need to try so hard," he said

"What do you mean a 'girl like me'? Does that mean a girl with money?" she asked

"No, girls with looks…. Wait, you have money? Same here,"

"Yes, I can definitely see your fortune,"

He blushed ever so slightly before clearing his throat and extending his hand to her, "I'm Chuck Bass, and you are?"

"Blair Waldorf,"

"Ahh, the Waldorf girl. I see the people don't lie about you,"

"The people?"

"My old pal, Nathaniel, he told me what I was going to encounter. On the list of girls I might run into he mentioned two blondes and one brunette. I now know why he chose you,"

"Chose me?"

"Yes, a witty, inquisitive girl with the oddest sense in clothes imaginable,"

"This isn't my usual style actually,"

"Then what is your style? Let me guess, headbands, big sunglasses, and whatever you think looks good, right?"

"Did Nate tell you that too?"

"No, I made a guess, seems I was right,"

Chuck and Blair looked at each other silently each trying to think on what to say. They didn't need to think long as soon enough the very person Blair wanted to avoid walked closer to them. Hazel began speaking and Blair could just feel her entire body tense.

"Eww, Kati, Is, look who's over there? The fat cow of the UES," Hazel said snootily, the two girls behind her, Chuck assumed they were who she was addressing, gave a few forced giggles before turning silent again.

"Maybe we should-"

"Gosh, she's so fat and ugly that the best she can do is raggedy inner state newbies," continued the blonde. Blair's bottom lip twitched ever so slightly as her eyes started tearing up. It shouldn't have that much of an effect on her. After all, Hazel did insult her every day. It still stung though. They had once been the best of friends. What happened?

"Ahh, I just can't get over how good it is to see you again," Chuck said rather loudly in Blair's opinion drawing her attention back to him. She was going to say something when he winked at her.

"Um, yeah, I thought you were still out of town," Blair said, Chuck shook his head and stepped closer to her

"I was but, I just couldn't stay away. There was something California just didn't have, Blair," Chuck said looking at her so softly she couldn't help but ask the most idiotic question possible.

"What?"

"You," he whispered before crashing his, as Blair described them, 'dirty, busted old lips' against hers. She was shell-shocked. What was this boy doing? Who did he think he was kissing her? They had just met a few minutes ago and already he was trying to make a move. If this was where dressing like her friends got her, she would much rather dress the way she used to.

Despite her thoughts, which so clearly trashed the idea of such an act with Charles Bass, her body had other intentions. She completely stopped resisting at one point and actually kissed him back but all too soon after, he pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with curiosity and confusion. He was still very close to her face so when he began whispering, she heard him very clearly.

"There's a pompous bitch over there bad mouthing, don't kill me,"

He leaned back, so, he was at his full height and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. A throat being cleared behind them brought Blair back to her enemy. Blair's face flushed as she realized that Hazel had been watching them the entire time and probably had something to say.

"So, B, whoever is your new friend?" Hazel asked giving Chuck a once over and a 'I'm-better-than-you' look

"Allow me to introduce myself," Chuck said stepping forward to extend his hand for the blonde, "Charles Bass, son of Bartholomew and Marissa Bass, heir of Bass Inc., and you are?"

"Wait, Charles Bass as in _the_ Charles Bass?" Hazel asked, Chuck nodded and Blair was even more confused. Was he really someone special?

"OMG, Kati, it's that rich kid from Gossip Girl," one of the followers said

"I know, Is, wonder why she cared so much?" asked the other

"Girls, shush!" ordered Hazel before gliding even closer to Chuck to latch onto his arm, "The name's Hazel Poochia, pronounced Pooch-e-ay, it's so nice to meet you, Charles. However, I couldn't help but notice your… predicament,"

"Predicament?" he repeated curiously

"Well, obviously, something is happening to make you hang out with a horribly ugly skank like _her_," Hazel said turning her nose up and throwing a glance at Blair who looked as insulted as ever. So not only was Hazel insulting her but turning new kids against her as well. She was pathetic and, apparently, Chuck thought the same thing.

"I hope by _her_ you don't mean Blair. She's kind of special to me," Chuck said

"Why?" Hazel yelled shrilly before calming a bit, "I mean, how so?"

Chuck looked between the two girls and settled his eyes on Blair, as if asking for her forgiveness. She wasn't sure why until he opened his mouth and said, "She's my girlfriend."

"She's what!?"

"My girlfriend, we've, um, been going out for a while, I just couldn't stand to be away from her anymore and moved out here," Chuck said

"Is that true, Blair?" Kati Farkas asked stepping closer to the female brunette with the wide eyes. Blair paused. She could tell them the truth but then she'd just look so sad. She could lie to them, but did she really want them thinking this kid was her true love? Yes, yes she did. Being with a guy is better than being alone, isn't it?

"Yeah, it is," Blair said

"Charles, I'm sure you'd rather be with someone else, someone like me, maybe, right?" Hazel asked practically purring in Chuck's ear. The freshmen male simply shook his head and detached her from his body. He slipped his hand into Blair's and gave it a light kiss.

"I think I'm fine where I am. Now, if you don't mind, I have to escort a lovely lady to more _presenting_ company," he said turning and bringing Blair with him. The two walked silently away listening as Hazel raved on about the horrid man stealer that Blair was. Once they were sure they were out of earshot and the bitch's eyesight, they stopped walking and pulled to the side.

"Um, about that, back there, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Chuck said using the hand that was not still interlaced with hers to brush back his lengthy hair.

"No, it's fine," Blair said weakly smiling at him, "I actually appreciate it. If you hadn't have spoken, I probably wouldn't have done anything about it. Not that I did after you spoke either,"

"Hey, you did do something. You spoke to her and showed her you have a backbone," Chuck said

"Not really, I just agreed with what you said. Speaking of which-"

"Don't worry, you pretend to be all sappy in love for a few days and then we can just say you ended the relationship because you were craving to pursue other things," he said

"Okay, but it's really only at school I'd have to do that. Hey, what school are you going to? Like for the rest of junior high?" she asked

"I'm going to Eastern Academy. It is the only reasonable school in the city," he said

"That's awesome! We'll be going to the same school then," she said

"Then you might just have to put up with me during lunch, to keep up appearances of course," he said

"Alright, but you should know, she's going to give you hell for that, Bass,"

Chuck shrugged.

"A devil like me embraces it,"

"I don't think you're a devil, you helped me and nobody that evil could do that. And while on the topic once again, I have to say thank you for saving me,"

"Oh, your kiss was enough, Waldorf. Maybe next time we meet up we can relief this experience, minus the blonde and plus some tongue," Chuck said winking suggestively

"Are you always this blunt and crude?" Blair asked

"Truthfully, yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Chuck asked considering that maybe he'd have to change his attitude, towards this girl at least.

"Not at all, actually, it's kind of refreshing," she admitted

"Good, because you'll be dealing with it a lot from now on," he said. She gave him a smile and he returned it for a moment. He then spotted from the corner of his eye that a black stretch limo had just pulled up on the curb a few feet away. It was his father most likely.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, I gotta go. My limo's here. I think I'm needed back home," he said

"Oh… okay, well, later, Charles," she said

"Yeah later," he said bringing the hand he was still holding - they never let go - to his lips and caressing it slightly. She turned her face flushing profusely. He chuckled and backed away towards his limo. The driver came out and opened the door for him. As he was sliding in, he turned his head toward her and said, "And the name's Chuck."

The doors closed and the limo left her sight. She looked down at the hand he had held so delicately and touched her lips. Chuck Bass, what a-

_De-De-De-do-da_

Her phone went off and she opened it to find a text message from her father. She looked at the time and saw that the meetings for registration were almost over. She slipped it in her purse and rushed back into the school.

The speakers went on saying their final words before the scheduling began. They spoke about the benefits of planning ahead, and making sure to not overload on the work, yet, Blair's focus was no longer on the high school of her dreams. No, it was more on the mangy boy in the darkwash jeans and burgundy scarf who had recently stumbled into her life.

* * *

©forbiddenfiction. While everything above was written by myself, the characters and the world they live in was not. I don't own Gossip Girl, The Upper East Side, or anything else. I also don't own inspiration, that comes from you guys and more importantly, your reviews, so give me some words if you like it, won't you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Years and Counting**

**Summary:** Blair Waldorf could say her life began when she was born, September 28th, 1994, but really, it started the day she met _him_, him meaning the boy she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with, or at least the rest of his. AU

**Author's Starting Notes:** Wow, my writer's block seems to have cleared enough for a few updates. How sweet, I'll see how long I can ride this euphoric wave for your next few chapters and updates, okay?

**Chapter Time Stamp:** Posted December 1, 2008

-

**Chapter Summary:** Blair and Chuck react and try to co-exist in the charade they started last chapter. Will it survive? Or will it crash and burn?

**

* * *

Chapter Two:**

Blair Waldorf had always dreamed of what her first relationship would be like. He'd be a clean-cut, high society guy who'd treat her like the princess she knew she was. She'd be herself, the good and the bad, and he'd accept it because he loved her. He'd also be the perfect gentleman. That way together, they could be the perfect couple. No problems, no fights, and without a doubt, no break-ups. Now, as she learned after meeting Charles Bass, relationships were nothing like her dreams. Especially her 'relationship' with him.

To the naked eye, Chuck and Blair were one of those cute little couples that people assume are together because of some kind of mutual attraction or something of the like. Truthfully, they were two random teenagers who just so happened to convince the biggest bitch in all of Manhattan that they were together. That little lie he had told to keep Blair from being verbally abused for the millionth time was exactly why the two of them were at each other's throats constantly. As friends, they were a great pair, but as a couple, they might as well have been two vicious, bloodthirsty lions fighting over the same gazelle carcass.

"Where were you?" roared Blair finally spotting her 'boyfriend'. It was May 13th, 2008, and she had been dating Chuck Bass for less than two weeks. She was seeing a side to men in general that she couldn't understand. He'd make plans, and then he wouldn't even show up. It was like he was trying to piss her off. She'd had enough of that. He'd made her wait, alone, in front of the school for him, and standing for over twenty minutes in their school uniform and a pair of heels was very uncomfortable. And Hazel's constant bitching surely didn't make it any better.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked

"We had a date, Charles. You were to meet me here so we could go somewhere. They only let us leave campus on certain days and this was the perfect opportunity," Blair said

"Well, sorry, I was talking to Nate and-"

"There he is again. Gosh, are you sure you aren't gay? You spend more time with him than with me," she said

"Okay, cool your jets, little miss thing," he said, "First of all, I'm not gay! I'm sorry I just so happen to have other things to do with my time than keep up a fake relationship we were supposed to end a few days after we started it. But, no, seeing as you're supposed to end this thing and you just seem to love torturing me-. Is this like some kind of ritual with you girls or something? Bug the new guy until he considers moving once again?"

"I have never tried to bother you! I'm sorry that I would like to actually do something every once in a while and that hanging out with me is such a problem for you."

"Hanging out with you is fine, it's actually somewhat entertaining but when you take on this bitchy, demanding, needy personality… I can't deal with it. Blair. You're a great person but I am putting in way too many hours for something that won't amount to anything more than a joke in a few years."

"Is that what you see me as? A joke? Great, you're just like all the rest. Welcome to the ranks of the Upper East Side."

"Blair…"

"No, it's cool, I don't know why I expected someone to care enough to actually pretend to tolerate me. So, _Chuck_, you want to end this? Fine. Meet me on the steps after school. We can just relive this fight there," Blair said

"B, I-"

"Save it, okay? I'm going to salvage what's left of my lunch."

She pushed passed him going off down the street. Chuck stood rooted where he was as he thought over the last few minutes. He had gone from completely enthused, to angry as hell, to where he was then; the intersection between confusion and uncertainty.

He began thinking as he waited - for what he was not quite sure - and the only things that would come up were things he already knew. Blair Waldorf was not the type of girl a guy meets often. She was one-of-a-kind like that dress Hazel's mom had made especially for her. And the fact that Blair even gave him the time of day meant he had done something right and that he could not afford to do something else wrong. The only issue was that to not do something wrong, he would have to change who he was.

Chuck Bass was known in California for being the bad boy type. He was the rebel son who did everything you wouldn't dare try in your lifetime. He would steal things from under people's noses, smoke things he randomly found, and had already suffered through his first hangover and bout of alcohol poison. He was no stranger to danger and no stranger to females either. He had already dated plenty of girls thanks to his status back in the West, but none of them had been as difficult, frustrating, and all together brilliant as Blair. He couldn't even begin to describe the girl. But at the same time, he couldn't stop.

He shook his head ferociously as he realized what he was doing. What kind of bad boy goes off into thoughts of some girl? He was Chuck Bass, and Chuck Bass did what he wanted when he wanted. And, he decided, thinking about the brunette with attitude was definitely not on the list.

"Chuck!"

He turned as his own name reached his ears. Walking towards him was a group of guys who basically screamed privileged youth. They were all dressed from head to toe in the designer uniforms with the oddest signs of 'individuality' possible. The boy in front, with his crystal blue eyes and carefree smile, stood out above the rest. That boy was Nathaniel Archibald.

Nate, as he was usually known, was the diamond in the raft, if you excuse the borrowed line. He got good grades in school, was captain of a sports team, was nice to everyone, and didn't look like he "stepped out of a Target ad". His sandy-brown hair was always cut short around his face, unlike Chuck's dark-brown almost black hair that nearly went to his shoulders. The differences in the two were obvious even to those who had never met them, yet their friendship was something that lasted.

The two had met on a flight back from Italy. They'd ended up next to each other in first class, and as the only seven year olds in the section, they found it very easy to relate. They had spent the entire flight hanging out and were good friends from then on. They'd been friends when Chuck moved from Florida - where he lived from age three to eight - to Arizona, and from there to California. They'd been friends when Nate first realized that lacrosse wasn't all there was to life. And they'd been friends when Chuck's mother ditched him, and when Bart, Chuck's dad, decided they needed to move to New York. So, it was really no surprise that once Chuck spotted Nate coming towards him, he tried to forget the drama with Blair.

"Yo, Chuck, me and the guys were thinking of hanging out with Carter Baizon, you know the senior from St. Jude's, you in?"

"Yeah, man," Chuck said

"But…" Nate knew it was coming ever since Chuck and Blair became an item every sentence out his friend's mouth ended with a 'but'.

"_But_, I have to be back at a reasonable time. The Blair saga needs to come to an end," Chuck said

"Whoa, you're dumping Princess?" Nate asked

"It's not like we all didn't see this coming. I'm a wild spirit. I need freedom, not ball and freaking chain."

The guys laughed. Chuck figured he was off the hook. Then, Nate ushered him away from the rest, and Chuck knew he was about to get another lecture.

"You can't just dump, Blair. She's a complex girl. If you do that, there's no telling what she's going to do. I mean, her goldfish that she had for two hours was accidentally flushed down the toilet, and she planned a funeral. Her dad went on a business trip, and she looked like she could cry at any second of the day from like two words. A car almost hit her mom, and she happily suggested we throw a party. Chuck, you cannot leave Blair."

"Nate, it is not your decision," Chuck pointed out. _Or mine_.

"Just do me a solid here and stay with her. I don't want her to be upset again," Nate explained

"Wow, who's the boyfriend again? Me or you, Twinkle Toes?"

Nate nervously laughed and turned away back to the guys. Chuck's eyes narrowed.

"Nate," he called, "You aren't into Blair, are you?"

Nate quickly shook his head.

"She's like a sister to me, Chuck. Her, Serena, and I have known each other since we were toddlers," Nate told him

"Boys and girls can't be friends," Chuck stated

"We're teenagers, Chuck. We kind of have to get pass the cootie thing some time," Nate said going back to the guys.

"After cooties always comes crushes," Chuck mumbled ruffling his hair.

The guys waved him over, and he came. Maybe Carter could distract him from the disaster that was coming that afternoon.

* * *

His parting words rang in her ears, hours later.

_"Maybe this just isn't working out."_

She knew it was coming. It was a planned break-up after all. Still, those words had sliced through her like a knife from butter. They left her feeling raw and exposed; long after the crowd had diminished. There was a sting from inside her that had nothing to do with the tears collected in her chocolate eyes. This wasn't Blair Waldorf. This pain just didn't fit who she was. She could not recall a time where she ever felt the way she did then.

A soft ringing sounded from behind her. The ring tone grew louder. She suppressed a gasp when she realized it was Chuck. She reached over and snatched up the phone.

"Hello," she greeted

"Hey, Blair," he responded. She smiled. He didn't sound much better than she did.

"How's it going?" she awkwardly asked

"Horribly. My day pretty much sucked after we… you know, broke up," he clarified

"Same here. I didn't know how I should react for people. Should I have cried, been happy? It was confusing," she added

"I just went blank face for the crowds for a while. That way they couldn't tell one way or the other," he shared

"Nice plan. This was a bad idea," she expressed

"What was?"

"Us dating. What were we thinking? And the break up was awkward and painful."

"Yeah. It hurt to say those words. It was hard too. Finding the emotion to back them up."

Blair beamed. So it had been hard for him too.

"Can you still hear them ringing in your ears? 'Cause I can hear your voice clearly."

"Like you're right beside me, B. Do you really think my scarf makes me look stupid?" he asked warily

"Not at all. I love Jacob," she gushed

"Why did you name my scarf?" he inquired. His tone showed just how often they had this conversation.

"It needed a name to capture that burgundy personality," she joked

"Can I name your headbands then?"

"As long as one of them is named Holly," she bargained. She could practically see him roll his eyes.

"Your Hepburn obsession is borderline freaky, Waldorf," he said

"And your nature one isn't?" she mocked

"I am not obsessed with nature," he insisted

"Right."

She rolled her eyes. Chuck was a closet nature enthusiast. He loved sea life, birds, and butterflies. She occasionally mentioned it was just his inner romantic expressing itself. He occasionally pushed her off swings for saying that.

"I'm really glad you're you again, Blair," he said

"When was I not?" she asked curiously

"I don't know. When we were dating, you were different. Now, you're cool again," he reasoned

"Why don't we make a pact? I promise to always remain cool. You promise never to date me again," she proposed

"Deal."

"Great."

She smiled, ignoring the little pull from inside her. Her door shook before it opened revealing her nanny, Dorota. Dorota had been with Blair for as long as she could remember. When she was little, she was always fascinated by fabricated stories about all the things Dorota had done to become her nanny - told by her father of course. The truth hadn't been nearly as exciting, but still sweet.

"Miss Blair, your momma calling you for dinner," Dorota said in her stilled English. Blair sighed.

"Okay, Dorota," Blair said. She didn't have to say anything to Chuck. He could easily get the message from the woman's very name.

"You've got to go?" he guessed. She nodded despite the fact he couldn't see her.

"Yeah. Dinnertime. You'll have to come over tomorrow, so, that we can hang out. I'm sure Dorota won't mind," Blair said gazing at Dorota for assurance. The worker just gave Blair a light grin.

"Okay, I'll come over once Bart goes into the office," Chuck offered.

"Perfect. Later, Chuck," Blair said

"Later, Blair."

With that, he hung up the phone leaving her with nothing but the dial tone. She placed her cell phone down on her vanity. After a moment's hesitation, she turned to Dorota.

"So, what's for dinner? I'm thinking sunny," Blair said. Dorota laughed.

"Always with the happy. Fish, good?"

Blair nodded.

"If you made it, I'm sure it's fine, Dorota."

The elder woman flushed a little at the compliment. Dorota made her way out of the room with Blair trailing behind. Throughout dinner, her mind flittered back to its usual focus, Charles Bass.

* * *

©Dezi. While I wrote everything above, the basis for it does not belong to me. I don't own Gossip Girl, The Upper East Side, or its characters. I only own the strange universe that I have placed them in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Years and Counting**

**Summary:** Blair Waldorf could say her life began when she was born, September 28th, 1994, but really, it started the day she met _him_, him meaning the boy she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with, or at least the rest of his. AU

**Author's Starting Notes:** I've lost it, guys. I really think I've lost my writing magic here. Here's your chapter though, as a Valentine's Day gift.

**Chapter Time Stamp:** Posted February 14th, 2008

**

* * *

Chapter Summary:** Letters passed between the two.

**

* * *

Chapter Three:**

_Dear Chuck,_

_Can you believe that we're off to college in nine weeks? I can't take this anxiety. I am literally dying right now for August to come. You haven't changed your mind, right? You're still coming to the same school, aren't you? Uh, I can't wait to see you again. It's been forever. I've got to go; Dorota is calling._

_Sincerely,_

_Blair_

_

* * *

Dear Blair,_

_Why are you sending me letters by snail mail? Do you honestly not know what year it is, or are you just that linked into your little fantasy world that you have to be archaic? Okay, starting over. I am still going to "the same school". I haven't changed my mind. I can't wait to see you again either. Even though it's been a good sixteen days since I left New York for my trip with Nathaniel. Speaking of which, he sends his regards to you and hopes you are enjoying your summer without his pathetic squabbling. He will not be joining me upon my return. Apparently, he wants to hang out in Florida for the next few months. Between me and you, I'm pretty sure it has to do with that blonde junior who's doing some work down there for a while. But, don't let him know I said that, he'll just start PMSing again._

_Talk to you later,_

_Chuck_

_

* * *

Dear Chuck,_

_Nate PMSing is a pretty funny idea. Not so funny as I'm pretty sure our cycles must have synced when we were dating. I swear he got more irritating during _that week_ than he ever did before it. Maybe I should just resign myself to not dating the guys I hang out with. Surely that will cause less problems, what do you think?_

_Blair_

_

* * *

Well, Blair,_

_I think that dating guys is all fine and dandy for you as long as it isn't Nate. He's a horrible choice, and always has been. I'm not quite sure if I ever clued you in on this, but he lost his to Serena van der Woodsen. Can you say pathetic?_

_Chuck_

_

* * *

Chuck,_

_Who didn't lose it to Serena? She slept with over half of our graduating class - a nice fraction of the ones who didn't graduate as well. It's no surprise, really. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, I wasn't exactly so sweet that entire relationship either. Whoops._

_Blair_

_

* * *

Whoa, Blair,_

_I thought we agreed we wouldn't mention that night. Well, more you ordered me to forget about the night we got so hammered we thought sleeping together was a good idea. Ahh, the fun of junior year, eh?_

_Chuck_

_

* * *

Dear Chuck,_

_Sorry about the wait. What has it been? Three weeks since my last letter? Mother officially has lost her mind. She is actually going to carry that short man's child, Chuck. It is unreasonable and disgusting. I need a 911 plan on how to get rid of him._

_Sincerely,_

_Blair_

_

* * *

Blair,_

_They've been married more than six months. And, your obnoxiously stubborn mother is pregnant with his kid. There is no getting rid of him now. But, thanks for letting me know, it's nice not to have read about this on the fashion page next week when your mom adds a baby fashion section into her line._

_Chuck_

_

* * *

Wow,_

_Those are her exact plans. I saw her sketches the other day. They are adorable. Too bad they're inspired by the future balding, short kid inside of her. I digress. Only two weeks left before we can go to our dorms. Is their anything you want to say to mark the start of her freshman year as college students?_

_Blair_

_

* * *

Dear Blair,_

_Yes, there is something I want to say. I can only say it in person though, so, meet me in front of your dorms the first day we're allowed in. I'll be there waiting for you._

_Chuck_

_

* * *

Chuck,_

_Why don't you say it now?_

_

* * *

Blair,_

_If I say it now, it'll only cause problems._

_

* * *

Chuck,_

_I waited six days for that response. I want to know now! Tell me, or don't bother waiting outside my dorms come next Tuesday._

_Blair_

_

* * *

Fine, Blair,_

_If you would like to be difficult, I'll write it here. But, don't get pissed that this couldn't be more romantic._

_Over the summer, I've been thinking a lot. And, between all the migraines that brought on, I found out something I think I've known for quite some time. I have these things in my stomach whenever I think of you - butterflies. And, they can only mean one thing. What I'm writing is, Blair, I like you. And, I was wondering if we could start off this new chapter of our lives together. We started the last one like that and we made it through alive. Maybe, this time, we can do it alive and… dating? What do you say?_

_Anxiously waiting,_

_Chuck_

_

* * *

Dear Chuck,_

_I don't know what to say. I wasn't really expecting your last letter, and I can't say I have a good response. I've been thinking pretty much nonstop, and tomorrow, I think I'll have an answer for you._

_Blair_

_

* * *

Dear Blair,_

_You weren't here today. Or the day before, or the day before that. I'm waiting. If you're going to say no, just do it already._

_Chuck_

_

* * *

Chuck,_

_I never said I was saying no. Actually, I'm saying yes. Which you can hear in person, if you go outside your room tonight. Or just turn around._

* * *

Chuck Bass turned quickly from the dorms' set of mailboxes. He spotted among the many forms, the familiar shape of the brunette he liked so much. The darn butterflies came to life. With the combined effort of their wings fluttering and her magnetic force, he ended up right in front of her.

"Well, Waldorf, this certainly looks a lot like college," he said.

"Yeah, Freshman, I guess it does," she remarked.

"Uhh, I never thought I'd be referred to as freshman again," he admitted.

"I never thought we'd be starting it the same way we did before," she added.

"It's not the exact same. Before we were pretending, this time will be real. And, it'll last too. As long as we don't make too many plans and we leave campus as much as possible," he told her. She smiled.

"I think I can handle that, but are you sure you can handle being my boyfriend again?"

"I survived once, didn't I?" he asked rhetorically

"You'll come to know why Nate made a 'I Survived Dating Blair Waldorf' T-shirt in no time," she said

"Seeing as survived is past tense, I'm hoping no time means on my death bed. Now, are you with me?" he asked holding out his hand. She clasped hers in his gently.

"Better than that, I'm dating you."

"Then, I'll start the meter. Our last record is two weeks. I charge for the year. I want kisses and freedom per the year," he demanded.

"Diamonds and vacations," she requested.

"Done."

"Done."

"You know, this could be he start of a beautiful relationship."

"Or the end of a strong friendship."

"Always the optimist, Blair."

"Sorry, acquired taste from hanging out with you for four years," she mocked.

"You're cute," he muttered.

"I'd have to be to be with you, wouldn't I?"

"Good answer," he said.

"I know," she replied. He chuckled, draping his arm around her shoulders. She sighed leaning into him naturally. She knew in her heart that one of them was right She just wasn't so sure which one it would be.

* * *

©Dezi. While I wrote everything above, the basis for it does not belong to me. I don't own Gossip Girl, The Upper East Side, or its characters. I only own the strange universe that I have placed them in.


End file.
